Elsa Vs School
by PeanutBudder69
Summary: Elsa is back at Arendelle High School as a Junior and this year, she is hoping that she will become friends with the girl she has liked for a long time now, but will she suddenly have strange feelings towards her. Elsa,Anna,Hans,OC (Other Character) Rated: M { Elsanna }
1. First Day

**This is my first school story so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave reviews or PM me about anything you would like to see in this story. This is a HIGH SCHOOL story and Elsa does not have her powers. ****By the way, this is going to be and Elsanna story. It will probably be rated M for later chapters, but that is up to the viewers. Thanks for reading! Also, expect an update once every 2 days or maybe even every other day.**

* * *

Today was Elsa's first day at school. She woke up at 7:00 AM so she could take a shower. School didn't start until 8:00 anyway. Elsa sighed as she walked into the shower. "I don't want to go to school. It's the same thing every year. I step in the school and I'll just be bullied by Hans again. I don't know what Hans has against me. I've never done anything to him." Elsa was so deep in thought that when she got out of the shower it was already 7:25. She rushed to her huge closet to pick out some decent enough clothes to wear on the first day of her junior year at Arendelle High. She finally decided on some blue skinny jeans and a blue tee-shirt with a snowman holding a snowflake. She continued to talk to herself about Hans. She talks aloud because she's the only one that's ever in the house. She remembers her mom and dad coming to her 2 weeks before Christmas and saying that they had a business trip and would be back within 2-3 weeks. Elsa's 17 now. They told her that 9 years ago.

She went back to the thought of Hans. "I came to Arendelle in 4th grade, It was about already midway through the year, and the first day I showed up BAM my face made contact with the ground. I though I just had an untied show, but it wasn't until I got up and suddenly hit the ground again." This time she saw who the culprit was. "Hans." From that day forth Hans has always tried his hardest to make Elsas life a living hell, and so far he has succeeded.

Now She was in high school in the 11th grade as a junior, and its the same thing as 4th. " The only thing that's kept me going was Anna. Even though we have never talked before and shes dating my arch rival. What I have heard about her is that she is super sweet and nice, and lets not forget beautiful." Elsa said to herself. "If only I could talk to her at least once."

She rushed to put her clothes on then went downstairs to go make breakfast. By the time she was downstairs it was already 7:35. "Ughh I'm not going to have anymore time to eat so I guess I'm going to have to skip. Oh well its not like we do anything on the first day of school anyways."

_Ohhhhh but how she was wrong._

She got her backpack holding only 2, 3 subject spiral,1 journal, and some pencils. Not knowing what else to bring, she put on her backpack and went to go and drive to school. She had a really light blue Mercedes Benz with chrome exhaust and tinted windows.

* * *

She arrived at Arendelle High school once more and parked in the student parking section. Just as she was stepping out of her car she saw Hans walking into the school. She decided it would be for the best if she stayed in her car for a little while longer. As soon as she saw the coast was clear she walked to the main entrance. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Anna walk into the school. She stopped staring after she heard the bell ring. "Lets see here, my first period is... AP Calculus. Easy enough I guess. She walks into class and takes a seat in the third row, very back seat. As she sits she scans the classroom to see who she has. Her eyes stop on the red headed girl that's 2 seats in front of her. She didn't think Anna looked like the one to take AP. Thank god that she didn't see Hans around. The teacher walks in and closes the door. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Weselton. As you all know... I hope you know, this is AP Calculus. If you didn't request this class or don't want to be in this class anymore, I suggest that you leave now." Mr. Weselton says as he pointed to the door. "Any takers. No? Good, it makes my life easier." He started to talk about how this class will not be easy and what not. Elsa just rolls her eyes. Elsa look at the red head again and was staring. The bell rang and she snapped back into reality picked up her stuff and rushed out of the class room.

"Lets see here. Second period, I have... AP reading." She walked to reading and started day dreaming about Anna again. Her day dreams stopped when she ran into a certain red head and made Annas stuff fall to the floor.(_She didn't know at the time.)_ "Oh, I'm so sorry I never pay attention where I'm going." Said Anna. "No, it's my fault. I should have been looking where I'm going and not day dreaming" Said Elsa as she looked up and saw who she was talking to. "Oh my god, I'm so so sorry. You probably think I'm a weirdo or something now." Whispered Elsa. "No I don't. Where are you heading in such a rush anyway?" asked Anna. Elsa thought for a moment and saw that Anna actually looked interested. "AP reading. What about you?" Anna smiled and said "AP reading? No way so am I! Do you want to walk together, and by the way whats your name? I'm Anna Summers" Elsa couldn't help but wonder why she was talking to her. "Elsa. Elsa Winter, and sure." Elsa finally said.

They walking to reading together while talking about there experiences here at Arendelle High. Elsa was being careful not to mention anything with Hans. Elsa finally said that she had Anna last period. Anna looked at her and said. "Oh I know, I saw you in the back of my row. By the way, I love your shirt." "Thanks." Said Elsa.

The two girls finally made it to reading. Anna insisted that she sits next to Elsa. Elsa sat in the middle on the second row. Anna sat in the middle of the first row, next to Elsa. "So, what class do you have next?" Asked Anna. "Science." Elsa told Anna. Annas eyes light up as she looked down at her own schedule. Eventually she screamed "SO DO I! It's like we were meant to be friends." Elsa smiled at the thought of her and Anna being friends. "Do you and Hans... are a thing..right?" Asked Elsa. Anna frowned then replied. "Yeah... but things aren't clicking like they used to. I don't know how much longer were going to last. Why do you ask." Elsa smiled happily after hearing that. "Oh no reason its just that...Hans doesn't deserve someone like you. Plus I don't think he will like it to much if me and you were friends." Elsa suddenly blurted out without thinking. "Why not Elsa?" The platinum blond thought for a minute and finally sighed then said. "Hans has bullied me since the 4th grade. " Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Anna said politely. "It's okay, you had no way of knowing. On another note, how long have you guys been going out?" Elsa asked. "Actually, next week will make 1 year." Anna explained. Elsas eyes widened in surprise.

Right then Mr. Oaken walked in and he didn't look to happy for some reason. "Everyone take your seats and start writing this down." Mr. Oaken said as he showed a power point of rules of the class and materials we will need. The bell rang and saved Elsas hand from having a stroke.

Elsa and Anna started walking to science until Elsa say something horrible. Hans was walking straight to her, and he looked pissed. He approached her and Anna and told Elsa. "So is the bitch turning lesbian for my girl friend." Hans said with a terrible laugh. "Because if she is, then im just going to have the beat the shit out of you until your in a hospital bed." "HANS. Don't talk to my new friend like that." Anna screamed. her words shocked both Hans and Elsa. Elsa because no one has ever stood up for her. Hans because he never saw his girl friend raise her voice at her.

She turned to Elsa and said. "Lets just go to class, Els." They quickly made there way to the science classroom. Instead of chairs and desks, they were stools and tables. Her and Anna chose to sit together at the far left one. "So... I'm hosting a back to school party at my house and your more than welcome to come." Explained Anna.

Elsa had to think hard about this one. She wanted to spend more time with Anna, but she didn't really like to go to social events, especially since there will most likely be alcohol. She **HATED **the smell of alcohol but if it was for Anna, she could deal with it. "Sure i guess I could go check it out for a little bit. But if I may ask, your parents are okay with you doing this?" Anna sighed and said. "My parents aren't around much anymore. I only see them about once a month now a days. They send me money every month, but only because there super rich." Elsa was shocked. Shes more like me than I know. "Okay can I have your number so I can text you the address?" Anna asked while giving her a pen and pencil. Elsa smiled then wrote her number on the paper and gave it to Anna. "Okay cool I'll text you where and when to come." Anna said while Elsa nodded in agreement.

The rest of school went by alright. She had Anna in 2 other periods besides 1st and 2nd. She drove home to suddenly get a text saying that the parties on Friday and that it's at 108 Arendelle Drive at 8:00 PM to 2 AM. "No way." Elsa thought to herself. Elsa lived at 118 Arendelle Drive. She lives less than a block away from Anna. Elsa texted Anna and said thanks but then told her that they lived really close to each other. Anna texted back with a bunch of no ways and omgs and a bunch of different emojis. Based on Annas texting, shes excited that we live close together. Elsa honestly didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing. Good thing is that they can walk to each others houses in like 5 min. Bad thing is that Hans might be over there all the time. She was hoping that he wouldn't be at the party, but she knew already that Annas boyfriend would HAVE to be at the back to school party.

Anna did say that her and Hans weren't really working good together anymore though. She smiled and thought. "Maybe Friday I'll become real friends with Anna Summers."

* * *

**Well, this isn't a very long first chapter but don't fear there will be plenty more to come. The next chapter will be about the party and it will most likely belonger than this chapter hopefully. Tell me in the reviews or just PM me on how long you want the story to be and if you want it to contain sexual scenes. Until next time, ill see you later.**


	2. The party

**Do you guys want the story to be shorter chapters (1800-2000 words) every other day, or do you want longer chapters (2000-3000+ words) every 2 or 3 days. I would really enjoy you telling me in the reviews or if you just want to PM me I'm cool to have a little chat with you. Also guys by the way baseball season started so i have practice Monday-Friday from 6-8:30 so if a story's a couple hours late I'm sorry, but it shouldn't interfere too much. **

* * *

The week has gone by fast and it's already Friday. It's 6th period and were about to leave. My last period, 7th, is gym. "Luckily gym was one of the classes I have Anna in." Elsa thought to herself. The platinum blond caught up the the red head and walked together to gym class. Els and Anna were having fun talking to each other, that is, until Hans showed up behind Elsa and shoved her into the ground. "What the hell did I tell you about talking to my girl!" Hans said after grabbing Anna and leaving.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Anna screamed at Hans. Hans recoiled but right then he slapped her in the face. Hans got scared of what he did. Hans ran off and left a helpless and hurting Anna laying on the floor. Anna put her hand to her face and could feel blood trickling down her cheek. Elsa quickly got up from the ground and went to help Anna.

"ANNA, are y..you okay? GOD DAMMIT NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN IF I WASN'T HERE!" Screamed Elsa. "I'm fine" said Anna. "It's just a little scratch."

"Should i bring you to the nurse?" Asked Elsa. "No, I don't think this is that serious." Said Anna. "Speaking of Hans, I'm going to break up with him tonight at the party." Explained Anna. "Do you really think that's a good idea. I mean telling a drunk Hans that you're breaking up with him doesn't sound like a very good idea." Said Elsa. "I don't know, I guess we will see at the party."

The end of the day rolled by and the girls said good bye and went into there cars. Elsa has her Mercedes and Anna has her Jaguar F-TYPE, both really expensive cars, and then drove back home. they sort of just followed each other since they lives pretty much in the same neighborhood.

* * *

Elsa frantically ran into the house up the stairs and into her room. She looked through her closet and debated whether or not to wear a dress. "Were not going to a ball so i guess i could just wear something I would wear at school." Elsa said. She decided on some light blue jeans and a hot pink shirt. She also put on her snowflake necklace that she has had since she was a child. "Should I wear my blue converse or my blue and white Adidas?" She asked herself. She decided on her blue converse to wear to a party.

Her phone told her that it was 7:30, so she thought that now may as well be the time to go. She walked outside and looked at her car. "I think I'll just walk." She said. "Nothing wrong with being a little bit early is there?" By the time she saw Annas house there was only about 2 cars outside. she looked at her phone and it read 7:37. "Oh well." She walked up to the door and knocked. She didn't hear any music, so she decided that the party hasn't started yet. Anna answered the door and ushered her in. "Well only 3 people are here now. Me, You, and... Hans." Anna said. "Have you... you know.. broke up with him?" Elsa whispered. Anna frowned and said "No, I want to wait for other people to be around so i can humiliate him like he always does you."

More and more people started showing up at the party. Annas house was huge. It could at least hold about 2000 people it it. Eventually the whole living room was filled up. Some people retreated to the back yard. The football guys brought beer kegs. Football guys included the captain of the team, Hans. There was about 4 in different kegs in the living room and about 6 in the back yard. "Since I'm not going to drink any alcohol, I might as well just sit on the couch." Said Elsa. She was perfectly fine, until some drunk person sat right next to me.

"Hey babe how about you come back to my place and I can show you a good time" The drunk person said while leaning closer to Elsa. "Um, no thank you. Oh by the way, I can smell the alcohol off your breath" Elsa says while moving away and holding her nose. "Come on babe it'll be fun." He said while touching her thigh. "Don't touch me pervert." Elsa said while slapping his hand. "Okay bitch you seem to not know me. I'm Brandon and I always get what I want and when I want it. Now come with me." He said as he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away. His grip was to strong. She was sure her hands were going to start bleeding soon. "LET GO OF HER." Elsa looked around to figure out who said those words. Anna started to run to them.

She pulled Brandon away from Elsa and said to Brandon. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE." Normally Brandon wouldn't care, but since she was going out with Hans, he knew better. He nodded his head and walked away. "Oh my god did he do this to you?" Asked Anna. Elsa didn't know what she was talking about, but then she looked at her wrist and saw that there was blood dripping down. "Come with me." Said Anna. She gently held Elsas hand and brought her up the stairs. They went to the end of the hallway. "How big is your house?" Elsa asked in astonishment. "Oh, well since my parents are rich, this is what I have. Anyways here we are." Anna said as they went into what seems like a bathroom. The bathroom had to be at least 20x20 room. Anna opened a cabinet that was on the side of the wall and pulled out cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, and some big band aids. She motioned you to sit on the counter, you obliged. "Anna it's perfectly fine. I'm not going to die from some scratches." Said Elsa. "I'm going to break up with Hans right when we get back down." Anna suddenly blurted out. Elsas eyes sprouted open. "Are you sad?" asked Elsa. "No, I'm actually pretty happy. He already hit me so that pissed me off, and plus hes bullied you since the 4th grade right?" Said Anna. Anna finished her medical treatment then put 2 big band aids on the cuts. "There good as new." Anna said while smiling happily. "Okay not let's go tell Hans the good news." Anna said while sticking her tongue out.

The girls stopped halfway down the stairs. They saw a sight that they didn't want to see. Hans was laying on the couch with another girl on top of him. They were pretty deep in their own make out session. Anna saw this and ran back upstairs and leaned against a light blue blue. Elsa just assumed that this was her room. "Anna. Do you wan't to talk." Anna was sitting with her back against the door sobbing into her hands. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Elsa and started crying into her neck. "Can we talk in my room?" She asked while opening her door. "Of course we can." Replied Elsa. The two girls sat on the edge of the bed while holding hands still. "I guess I have more of a reason to break up with him now." Said Anna.

Anna continued to cry into Elsas neck. "There there Anna." Elsa said while rubbing circles on her hand. Anna looked into Elsas eyes. Right then something clicked in her. She was starting to fall for Elsa. She couldn't stop looking into those beautiful icy blue eyes. Anna couldn't help herself. She looked at her perfect lips and couldn't help herself. She leaned closer to Elsa and closed her eyes. Elsa started to lean in closer as well. Annas lips met with a mixture of cool and warm lips. The kiss started out passionately, but the longer they kissed it became more heated. Anna was the first to pull away for some much need air. Right then she dove back into Elsas cool lips. Elsa gently tapped Annas bottom lip with her tongue. Anna took this as a sign to part her lips. Elsa dived her tongue into Annas. There tongues were having a competition for dominance.

Elsa pulled away and sat upright on the edge of Annas bed. "What's wrong?" Anna asked. "Oh... It's nothing, it's just that I've never kissed anyone before." Elsa said sheepishly. Anna and Elsa both blushed a dark tint of red. "Oh well let me guide you through it." Anna said in a seductive tone. Anna crashed her lips into Elsas once more. This time no one pulled away. Elsa could have sworn they were kissing for at least 5 minutes before they heard a knock at the door. "Anna. It's me Hans."

Annas eyes went teary as she screamed. "Hans. I need you to get out of my house now, were through." "What, what are you talking about?" Asked Hans. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT I SAW YOU KISSING THAT WHORE DOWNSTAIRS. I'LL SAY ONE MORE TIME. WE. ARE. THROUGH." Screamed Anna.

Everyone went silent. Elsa could hear the footsteps of Hans running downstairs. Then all of a sudden, the front door slammed shut. Elsa though that he must have been pretty pissed off if he slammed the door that hard.

Both Elsa and Anna knew that wasn't the end of Hans. He will be meaner and more willing to punch either of them straight in the face.

Anna started to tear up again. "I don't want him to hurt us." Said Anna. "Can you stay the night with me?" Asked Anna. "It's not like there's any one waiting for me at my house. Yes I will Anna."

"Is there a guest bedroom where i can sleep?" Asked Elsa. "I was hoping that...maybe..." Anna was hushed by Elsas finger touching her lips. "It's okay. I know what you mean" Elsa said while cuddling with Anna. "Should we tell these people that the party's over?" Elsa purred. "I guess so." Said Anna.

* * *

Anna and Elsa are back in Annas room after telling everyone to leave. Anna dug her face into Elsas neck and started to sob again. Elsa was rubbing circles on Annas hand again as she told her it would all be fine. She pecked Anna on the cheek. "I think I just need some sleep." Anna said

"Me too. I'm really tired. I think i'll get a good nights sleep with your here though." Elsa said seductively.

"Calm your self feisty pants." Anna purred in Elsas ear as she kissed her on the cheek and fell back on the bed and shut her eyes.

Elsa decided to snuggle along side Anna. She did just that and shut her eyes to. Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist.

Anna grabbed Elsas hand that was on her waist and smiled.

* * *

**Don't worry about our little Anna she will find true love some time. HINT HINT ELSANNA Lol.**

**Well how about that chapter? A lot of stuff in this one. You might need some time to comprehend what happened :P. ****Anyways, like I said above do you want shorter chapters just about every day or longer chapters every other day or every 2 days? ****Shorter chapters will be about 1800-2000 words. On the other hand longer chapters will be just about 2000-3000+.**


End file.
